yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Eposode 34 : "Only Because you care.."
sample-171cc533e40abd2bcf88d4321c4bf112.jpg|Eden & Kat Participents *Eden Creed *Katarina Ryoji The Kings Home " The Kings back ! " Ben hauled over Edens shoulder, His Cheshire the cat grin meeting the to of Edens ear. In a bit dismantled position, Eden quickly shoved a note within the emptiness of his deep dark pockets. " Oh ? Come on Man Don't tell me you're still bummed out about that girl. There's plenty of Brothels out there man ! Besides we have a meeting You mustn't allow her to cloud you're judgment, You'll be fine ! " Benzino patted his shoulder. Ede responded with a slight nod. " I suppose you're right.. " Eden quickly replied. " Speaking of Brothels man I was thinkin-.." Eden quickly raised himself from his position and took off towards his bike. " Don't want to hear it." Benzino quickly turned facing his boss, " Oh ! Come on man that’s where the money comes in ! " Benzino was yet again interrupt by the sounds of Edens engines. In as Little as a second, Edens Midnight black with red interior designs at it's rear too off, Soon a whole bash of motorcycles followed Eden down the lifeless streets of K-City. They, remained like hear and a stampede to it's outsiders, Benzino quickly leapt among his bike and followed, Edens lavishly, slick rick midnight black hair. Remained peaking through, The ends of his helmet, He pulled among his pedals once more as he went down a 45 at 60. " Hey Eden aren't you trying to keep away from the cops radar. " Eden heard from the implanted headsets within each of their helmets." Yep. " Eden all so bluntly replied. "…. Never mind. " Ben quickly replied. " Atta Boy. " Eden chuckled and after a good twenty minutes, Eden appeared before Youngs Buffet, an establishment ran by London Kenrock . All, The bikes came to a stop behind him. Eden raised his had up and sniffled, Turning his neck he me the rest of the boys as they remained at their Bikes manning it down. " Benzino come with me the rest of you keep on a look out " Eden quickly commanded. " YEA BOSS ! " They all said in monotone. A man stood before the door a scar on his nose his eyes covered by his shades, His face seemed as if he were in a series of hart fought wars. He had a rather elegant suit though, " You’re Late. " He said in a rather unamused tone. " Yeah, I know Traffic was a bitch. " Eden quickly as always with his poker face , The Man gave off a large snort, " Yeah, The Boss is waiting. " Eden gave off a slight nod, Before entering the Buffet, It had seemed as if people were being evacuated just so Eden can meet up with London, " This guy must be a big deal.. Was it wise to leave him waiting ? " Benzino asked out of awareness, Of Thugs with disorientated features, all watched as the two made their entrance. There seating at a table, feasting upon Crab and a rather large fillet was London, His slick hair a fallen black, On him was a rather expensive suit maybe shipped from Paris. I held extravagant colors, Red and Green. Some may call him a Christmas tree. On him was a rather Black Coat that just held it's self over him like a blanket, He paid no mind to Eden who had just entered he just continued to eat. Eden and Benzino stood before the table for a good two minutes before he took notice to them, Then finally his eyes met Eden, A smile splitting it's self across his cheeks. " Oh ! You made it ; I was afraid I'd finish this luxurious meal alone." London said in a rather chilled tone. " Oh, Don’t let me stop you. " Eden smiled, London smiled back but though these two men smiled. They felt a slight intensity rise between them both and though they were in the midst of starting a " Patch-in" They both wanted to test each others nerves in hopes of understanding each others worthiness. " Oh, Where's my manners sit, please sit " London softly said, took a seat without thinking twice about it. " I Understand the position you're in So I'll try to make this quick. " London softly said, Eden quickly replied with a nod. Blurrred: Kat smiled as she walked Reyna home from a long day of working at the library together on their little “project”. Reyna kept her usual blank look as they walked and Kat looked down at the small black haired girl. “So.. you seem quieter than usual, you ok?” Kat asked as she nudged her. Reyna sighed a bit. “I just.. I want to know how your brain works and I can’t seem to find what makes your body allow so much knowledge. I really have no clue how your body can take that much damage done to it and be ok..” Kat laughed feeling relieved that was it. She never knew what to expect from this girl and she sighed in relief. She looked very determined to help Kat and figuring out her brain and what the heck is happening with her development, but for now she just continued to walk Reyna home. Reyna shared a home with Eden and Lu for the time being so Kat just followed her home besides, she wanted to go to a restaurant to get some food by her home anyways. She heard her stomach grumble and Reyna looked up at her almost as if she crack an emotion. God forbid. Kat giggled a bit awkwardly. “Sorry, hungry.” Reyna nodded and pointed to the direction of the restaurant she recommend. “Text me how it tastes, maybe we can go together next time when i don’t get devoured in homework.” Reyna said blankly. Kat smiled and nodded. “Deal!” Reyna waved her off as she walked inside and Kat waved back walking in the direction Reyna had pointed off to. She glanced around as she walked in and took a seat resting back in her chair. A waiter came up to her. “Hi, I’d like a coffee.. I’m falling asleep man.” The waiter laughed and nodded walking off. Kat rested a bit as she glanced around. “Fancy..” She raised a brow at a man in a suit and just ignored him as oblivious as she was. The waiter came back with her coffee and she sipped away. She looked down at the menu biting her lower lip a bit as she thought a bit. “I think I’ll just have … hm.. the special.” She handed back the menu and the waiter nodded walking away taking her menu. Kat looked around for a bit hiding behind her coffee cup. She locked eyes with the waiter that had just taken her order and he walked over to her. “I’m sorry ma'am but I’ve just recently been notified we’re closing the restaurant for a little while. The coffee will be on the house.” Kat raised a brow. “Excuse me? Hell no. I’m hungry as fuck I’m staying.” She snapped crossing her arms. The waiter sighed. “Please miss. You have to go.” Kat stood up poking at his chest. “You listen here bub I’m starving and I better GET MY FUCKING FOOD BEFORE I MAKE YOU MY NEXT MEAL.” Kat anger usually gets the best of her especially when she's hungry… The made a huge commotion causing people to glance at her as they left the restaurant " So, Eden Creed I must say you're a brave man for being here. " London said, With the smashing of his teeth upon potatoes. " Most men Would be underground swimming in their own piss.. But you Mr.Creed you are a different Breed. " London Kenrock added. " This is True. " Eden , gently swiped his nose to the side and grinned. " As for you London for a man keeping such a clean rap sheet, I'm surprise you'd let me meet you face to face like this. So, I guess this makes you brave man for meeting with me. It is for that exact reason we must form an alliance. " Eden softly said. " A Alliance ? " London quickly got quiet at the sound of the commotion. Eden turned to where it was coming from and Spotted " Kat.. " He whispered. London looked towards his men, " Handle her. " He commanded. Eden quickly raised from his seat, " She's with me." Eden stated, London quickly raised a brow, " You brought a date ? " London asked, "Hah, A date ? " Eden replied before leaning in close to him. " I met the girl earlier today she seemed desperate, Im trying to hit that so Thought I take her some place nice you know fatten her up a bit before I tear her.. Come on man being a prison for so long you could understand my frustration.. Right ?" Eden whispered. London chuckled " Hahahaha , You youngins today ! Get her what she wants ! Come on young lady don't be afraid pull up a seat.." London said aiming his deformed gun for a hand towards the table Benzino was seated in. Eden quickly took a seat and sighed softly, " Thank you." London chuckled " Haha, you remind me to much of when I was younger.. But as I was saying.. Alliance ? You must have this meeting mistaken this is no partnership but a Patch in.. Join us and become an official Yakuza family.. We will provide you with everything you need to not be such an easy target for you're enemies. " London proposed. " You want me to drop the K- City Saints name ? " Eden asked, " Oh no.. no.. You can keep your name just as long as you know that you're property of the Kenrock family. " London responded . Eden stormed from his seat and slammed his hands against the table. " We are no ones property. " He aggressively stated , Londons men readied their guns, London placed his hands up stopping them. " Then you are a fool.. You really think the K-City Saints will last without a family or protection ? " London gave off a slight sigh " I like you Kid.. That’s why I didn't kill you the moment you decided to raise your town.. But understand that will no longer be tolerated if that happens again prison will be the last of your worries. Also, Don't take the name property as a bad thing, The Kenrock family takes care of their property.. As The Kenrock family you will know no harm no pain no sorrow Join us and become a Kenrock family member. One of Kenrocks goons came out with a leather jacket, The words Kenrock planted on the back in bold letters. Eden took a light breath and thought all this time he thought of himself as a Tyrant , a King , a God.. But never had he thought that he might have to submit to someone who thought himself higher than he was. Eden slightly bowed his head, To the understanding that every King before really knowing what it is to be submitted to must learn to submit. Besides, This may have been his only option. Eden nodded, " Very Well. Lets do it Benzino.. We are now Kenrock Family. " Eden announced Londons men gave off a slight round of applause, London quickly raised from his seat pulling in Eden along with Benzino gently kissing there forehead. " Welcome to the Family Boys. As for you my fair lady you are a lucky women to have found someone from within the family. " London smiled grinding his teeth. " Sir. " One of the men stated, " We just got word that Doctor Wilsten is ready to see us. " The Goons said. Eden felt his heart stop and his muscles tense up, " Shit." Benzino softly said landing his palms on Edens shoulder who looked somewhat distant. Kat continued to argue with the waiter in front of her. “HEY DON’T YOU TELL ME WHERE TO GO AND HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE! I AM AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO NEEDS NO ESCORTS.” The waiter stood there with wide eyes like he was about to shit his pants, Kat was fuming mostly because she was starving and they were going to deny her food.. and no one denies Kat food. Especially when she’s ready to eat the whole restaurant. “SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN LIKE A REAL MAN AND MAKE ME A GOD DAMN SANDWH—“ She paused as she noticed she was being stared at by a very important looking man and as his ‘bodyguard’ got up she was ready to scream at him too but instead she spotted Eden and he said something which made him resort to changing his mind, she raised a brow as he whispered something to him but she shrugged it off and continued to walk towards Eden, her luscious hips curved as she turned around and flipped her straight messy short red hair into the waiter’s face like the sass master she was and walked over to Eden as the man called to her telling her to pull up a seat. She made a face and sat beside them. “Ah, Hello.. Er.. Eden fancy seeing you here.” She smiled a bit confused looking at his company then looking to him making a “what the fuck?” face. The annoyed waiter came up to her. “Shall.. I take your order now?” Her grumbled. She smiled and crossed her arms. “Yeah! Bring me some penne vodka pasta and.. a sprite.” She stuck her tongue out at him as she has some new “power” over him by knowing Eden but she was still a bit confused looking at them talking and overhearing their conversation. Finally her food came and she ate watching them argue now. She jumped a bit as she ate her pasta. “Oof..” She raised a brow at the conversation. She finished her food quickly as she scarfed it down and sipped her drink. She turned to the man as he spoke to her and she almost spit out her sprite. She looked to Eden, he obviously said something to him but she ignored it for now.She cleared her throat for she thought she kept quiet for too long. She turned to Eden. “Hey.. uh wanna explain what’s going on here?” She asked curiously. “Not to.. disturb or anything.. ya know." Hm ? OH Yeah long Time eh I've been eh busy but everything's fine here ,Just meeting with old family" Eden sighed running his hands through his own hair. He took a sea beside Kat and sighed once more. The emptiness of the room held a firm grip on Eden, All he could hear was the voice of Mary and Ahri at both ears eager for his attention. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't shut them out. He had to kill the doctor, It was the only way. There was no better time then now, Eden could feel his fingers tremble most likely due to the anticipation of that dire moment. He looked to Kat as beautiful as ever he couldn't help but smile," So, Been a while since we last talked, how you been ? " Before she was given time to answer one of Londons men stormed in. " Yo, London the bounty hunters here must be looking for you're boy ! " London gave off a slight nod. "Alright." He responded He shot a glare to Eden there's a room in the Kitchen, I'd camp out their till it's safe. " London added. Eden gave off a quick " Yeah, shit alright. " Eden softly said grabbing Kat by her wrist " You don't want to be here" Eden said pulling her into the kitchen. Within the kitchen laid a room, A rather small one that was only capable of fitting three people. Eden , Kat and Benzino would find their self in a room, Where Eden took a peak catching sight of three heavily armored men. " Morning Gentlemen How may I help you ?" Leonardo asked without a hint of worry in his voice. " Aye, Word going around from our worried citizens is that you may be holding a fugitive in this lovely establishment." The Hunter stated pulling a dagger through his fingertips. " Well Our Citizens must be delusional .. But I don't blame them considering.. The recent unfortunate events" The Hunter gave London a weary eye before allowing a chuckle to seep his lips. " Eh Yehh mind if me and my boys look around ?" He asked, London smiled " Sure knock yourself out" He replied allowing the Hunter and his men to pass by. Just then he quickly grabbed the hunter by his arm, " Oh and I almost forgot… If any of my things are out of place make I'll be sure to send you a receipt.." London smiled.. The hunter not so much. " Happy Searching" London chuckled patting his shoulder. The Hunter and his men raided the restaurant in search of Eden Creed. Back to Buisness Kat relaxed in her seat smiling to him. “Ah, I see.. “ Her short red hair fell over her shoulders as her big green eyes glanced to him. She tilted her head a bit, she could feel something was off about him. She could almost feel the anger and remorse building up inside of him. Her intelligence sensory could feel and see an aura of unhappiness easing off him.. Something must have happened… She stared back at the man in front of them.. he looked a bit sketchy too what was going on? Now looking back at Eden, she caught herself staring a bit too long but... such a charming face it made her wanna stay as far away from him as possible.. She suddenly realized he had continued to speak to her so she quickly answered. “Yeah, it’s be—“ She got cut off quickly as she noticed a man storm in with some news on a bounty hunter coming into the restaurant. “Bounty hunter? For whom?— Wah!" Kat looked confused but couldn’t react to Eden in time as she was pulled away by her wrist hurrying but stumbling behind Eden. “W-What!?” Was all she could say as her confused mind scurried behind him. She looked around as they entered the kitchen then into a small room. She looked over to where Eden peeked and saw big bulky men. She swallowed a bit knowing this couldn’t be good, and she had a feeling they were looking for Eden. A strong.. strong feeling. She took a good look at Eden. ‘What could he have done that these people were hunting him down?’ She bit at her lower lip. “W-Why are there bounty hunters here Eden? Hmm..” She whispered glancing up she stood beside Eden now realizing she was clinging to his arm the whole time.. she quickly pulled away from him nervously. “S-Sorry.” She whispered. Swallowing a bit she tried to ignore her impulse on clinging to the nearest person when she was caught off guard completely. Now looking away from him too stubborn to show she was a bit embarrassed but still waiting for an answer as she stood alert now. “ Me. “ Eden said in response to Kats question Eden remained hidden in the closet along side Benzino and Katarina. He didn’t notice her catch grasp of his arm, Until she made it known she was embarrassed by it. Eden peaked through the hole once more, only to have caught sight of the hunters trashing the kitchen. Eden a bit spooked on what he might have to do , Slowly began to retrieve a blade from his back pocket. Benzino gave off a slight nod before retrieving a few revolvers of his own. London Kenrock sat at his seat, Without discomfort he grinned folding his arms across his chest.” Aye , What are you grinning about… If I find out you and you’re boys here are hiding a fugitive I'm taking you all out. “ The hunter boldly said. London smiled, “ Ah.. yes Im sure.” Quickly he arose from his feet. “ You and you’re boys should check the kitchen” He added. The leader quickly turned to his partner. “ Check it out El-.. “ He was quickly lost for words as the sight of a blade pierced through his head, Blood leaked from the end of the blade where it was poking out. London quickly pulled his arm out, Slicing his blade at the hunters chest this time before quickly piercing it. His partner quickly turned around, But Eden stormed out the hidden room, Grasping his arm around the mans neck and stabbing the dagger into his back a great number of times before letting the man go, The man fell to his knees then onto the floor drowning in his own blood. Two hunters quickly stormed into the restaurant, Benzino quickly aimed both revolvers at both of them , and Bang ! Bang ! A bullet poured from both holsters catching them dead center into the the temple. They both fell dying instantly. Eden , turned the man he had stabbed around, In the midst of constantly stabbing his chest. Due to his psycho Chi, But Seeing Kat there quickly made him stop and think about what he was doing. Eden placed his Dagger back into his belt, And turned to Benzion softly nodding to him in approval. “ Thanks.” Eden said to London who quickly placed his hand in the air stopping him, “ No need for that we're family now its what we do ! Besides I love getting blood on my hands,” He chuckled planting his hands back into his pockets. “ Now get out of here Kid We’ll Clean up “ Eden nodded running out the Back with Ben and Hopefully Kat. “ What now “ Ben asked Eden seemed lost about now , He finally found what he was looking for.. Down in the alley not to far from here, In a midnight black Suv was him.. Dr.Weston. “ Its Him ! “ Eden Shouted. Dr.Weston quickly punched the gas at sight of Eden and sped off, Eden lunged onto his bike, “ Eden !.. shit “ Benzino quickly turned to Kat, “ Hop onto my bike .” If Kat were to accept, Benzino would be in the midst of Chasing Eden as he sped after the Suv. He unloaded a clip at it’s tiers but all the bullets seemed to miss. Eden Creed lost in his rage, Swerved in his bike cutting traffic running through red lights. He insisted in seeing Dr.Weston Dead. Kat stared up at Eden trying not to act as if she already knew about them hunting down Eden. She ran her fingers through her hair as if she was stressed. She peeked out through the hole as well quietly. She glanced down at his hand pulling out a blade.. she clenched her fist glancing around the kitchen for alternatives in case she needed to use something. She listened in on them speaking, she could barley see much since Eden was hogging the crack in which to see the ‘show’. London looked so calm.. and relaxed.. by then Kat would have snapped and just cracked all their skulls. They were already aggravating her and she was only there for 40 minutes listening to them. When London mentioned them checking the kitchen her eyes widened, although she had a gut feeling the man had something up his sleeve after saying that.. soon enough she heard a blood spurting noise and she hit at Eden’s arm whispering to him. “W-What just happened!?” Eagerly Kat forcefully peeked through the hole and saw a blood fest.. Soon enough Eden dashed out of the room and Benizo shot at some men behind him backing him up. Kat stood there confused as fuck, she turned to look at Eden with a raised brow. “Ah.. this is definitely not what I expected.. during my dinner.” She rubbed the back of her head as she walked towards him stepping over dead bodies on the rug. Kat glanced around the room questioning everyone… Kat followed Eden quietly for now.. She looked to Eden as he exclaimed about spotting someone. He didn’t look like he was in the right state at the moment… something was definitely wrong. She’ll find out sooner or later but for now she had no other things to do.. she jumped onto the bike with Ben. “Jeez! What’s he doing!?” She yelled out holding onto him. She then glanced to Eden.. she could tell he was determined to do something.. but what was it? What’s going on in Eden Creed’s mind… ? Regrets “ Doing something he’ll regret” Benzino said replying to Katarina Boom ! Went the explosion followed by flames, The street was engulfed in fire. Eden stopped, Continued to race aside the highway though. Dr.Weston would be seen making a run for it, Eden reaching for a dagger quickly launched it at his leg. Dr Weston Swiftly fell amongst his face, His men began to shoot. But, Eden simply took quick turns, Aiming to move out of the way of the gunfire. Eden then, was brought aid by the rain, The droplets of wetness, Fell against his face. but Surely and quickly Eden, had each droplet caught in a bubble, He sniffled then smirked. The Bubbles all showers Dr.Westons men, Piercing through there chest were bubbles, They all fell in their own blood bath. Eden Creed, lept from his bike the Mary- Ahri In memory of his long lost love Mary-Ahri, Eden had named this bike after her, To carry on her legacy, Emphasizing on the gone but never forgotten. She will forever live in his heart through this bike, Edens bike is a signature of the K-City Saints. Which, In fact is now an MC.Edens bike consists of the twin cam 96 cubic inch motor and custom Harley air filter. The bike sports a lot of skulls and spikes in various places. These along with the engine are in chrome. This much chrome heavily contrasts with Edens choice of matte black paint instead of the vivid black the rest of the cast have. Eden has a simple K-City Saint logo on his fuel tank instead of an elaborate reaper/rocker combination that is common among the club. Eden has the custom T-Bars with high risers. He has a matte black painted thunder header exhaust and a bobbed front fender.It is powered by pure liquid energy, and the Light Ribbons it produces can be toggled on or off at any time, Speed can be increased by pushing the front and rear ends of the vehicle further apart, partially exposing its engine in the process. The front wheel of this bike is locked forward, so steering is not done by turning the front wheel, but by tilting the cycle. When attempting certain maneuvers, a pair of small fins are shown to spring out just behind the rider, to aid either balance or brake . “ Eden.. you must stop this.. this is insane.” Dr.Weston cried pleading for his life. Eden quickly lifted him up by his shirt and launched him onto the base of the car, Quickly throwing rapid punches “ Is that what you said to Ahri before you killed her ?! “ Eden Cried before throwing another successful punch at the rm of his nose, knocking him back once more causing him to fall upon his backside, Blood squirted from his nose like a broken faucet. “ Kill her ? I didn't’ kill her ! No no she was too perfect to kill she killed herself ! “ Dr Weston cried hauling his hands out. “ You’re lying.. “ Eden Creed caught a quick grasp of his throat. “ She was happy ! “ Eden added. “ No… dear god no.. If you were too blind to see the depression in that poor girls eyes .. no wonder she killed herself ! “ Dr Weston shouted. Eden launched a punch into his gut, Dr. Weston fell upon his own blood. “ She loved you soo much… she couldn't accept the fact that she could never be .. what you need her to be .. so she killed herself… such a girl she was,,” Dr.Weston scoffed. Eden punched the Doc again but this time it was a bit weaker, he fell onto his knees. Tears began to flood his face. Kat looked up at Benzio and turned to the sudden explosion that had flames following right after it. Flames were hovering all over the streets. Kat gasped calling out. “EDEN! Come on!” She sighed knowing she’d be the last person he’ll listen to. She couldn't see what Eden was trying to do, as much as she tried to squint her eyes she couldn't make it out. She held tightly to Benzio as she kept a sharp eye on Eden. He looked so .. furious and hurt. She felt a soft pelt of water hit her cheek. Looking up there was rain.. she wiped her cheek as it continued to drizzle onto her. She ignored it for now as she noticed… "bubbles..” She whispered a bit confused staring at this ‘mystery’ man. Before she knew it she saw a huge blood massacre. She blinked a bit. She couldn't understand all that was going on.. she looked up Benzio. “Why is he so upset..? What happened?” She asked generally hoping he’d answer her question. Her short red hair flew through the wind swiftly as they continued to follow Eden. She watched as Eden was catching up to the man he seemed to be chasing. She couldn't help but overhear a few things he was yelling at the man who seemed to have gotten him so upset. “Killed..?” She raised a brow overhearing everything basically he answered her own questions just by overhearing this. It was bloody mess.. The man was trying to explain something to him but Eden was blinded by his anger, clearly… Her eyes widened when there was a sudden plot twist. “The girl killed herself..?” She felt like she was watching a soap opera except it wasn't entertaining it was more depressing.. knowing this could actually happen to someone. She felt horrible she wanted to just get him out of there before he did something else that would make him regret this. Finally Kat jumped off his bike and ran to Eden as he fell to his knees. Kat glared down at the doctor and looked to Eden crouching down and silently she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Without a word she just held him knowing she couldn't do much.. but be there for him. ''Eden Creed felt a feeling he had never felt before; When she threw her arms around him. Hugging him she gave him a feeling he never thought he'd be able to feel.Killing the killer instinct. His guard dropped and before he knew it the doctor was gone. He slither an arm around her. Flashing lights came odd from the distance, Eden knew it was his time quickly he forced her upon her ways. Forcing Benzino to take her home, But with a few claws and scratches Eden finally got his way. He stood in the midst pf the explosion and allowed his faint lips to whisper. " Only because you care. " '' Category:Ark 21